


Parte de una familia

by Eleanor266Rigby



Series: Lo que las familias hacen [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, Gen, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanor266Rigby/pseuds/Eleanor266Rigby
Summary: Empeñado en convertirse en cazador, el ex ángel Castiel empieza a tener una conducta autodestructiva. Dean y Sam deciden que es hora de enfrentar el problema de un modo más práctico y demostrarle a su amigo lo que significa ser parte de una familia. Contiene castigos corporales.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester
Series: Lo que las familias hacen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088258
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor revisa las etiquetas. Esta historia contiene castigos corporales no consensuales de un ex ángel en el cuerpo de un hombre adulto por parte de otro hombre adulto. 
> 
> Hice algunas modificaciones en el canon para los propósitos de la historia. Se ubica en la temporada 9, Gadreel ya ha sido expulsado del cuerpo de Sam, Castiel aún no tiene gracia y vive con los chicos en el bunker. 
> 
> ¡Disfruta!

—Dean.

—Por una maldita vez, cierra la boca.

Para sorpresa de Dean, Cas obedece quizá por primera vez en el día y se limita a apretar sus labios juntos y mirar por la ventana. El maldito tiene el descaro de lucir ofendido, recordándole aquella ocasión en que lo trató de bebé con gabardina. Aun después de tantos años, la situación le resulta bastante familiar: Cas ha perdido su gracia y actúa exactamente como un niño estúpido que usa la gabardina de su padre.

En su cabeza puede escuchar a Sam repitiendo el reproche de los últimos días.

—Dale algo de crédito, Dean —es lo que Sam diría una y otra vez—. Está trabajando duro, no es fácil para él sin su gracia, deberías tenerle paciencia.

Y Dean sí que le ha tenido paciencia, pero tampoco es un santo y Cas se ha vuelto experto en apretar sus botones. Lo soportó cuando era un ángel tan idiota como el resto de sus hermanos (y un poco intimidante, pero eso no es algo que reconocerá en un buen día), perdonó su traición y posterior conversión a dios / máquina asesina devoradora de almas, escuchó sus divagaciones sobre abejas y maquillaje para monos cuando perdió la cabeza, lo mantuvo en pie cuando la culpa parecía consumirlo en su tiempo en el Purgatorio, y podría pasar horas realizando un recuento de todas las demás tonterías que Cas había hecho durante sus años de amistad y que de algún modo habían logrado superar; pero quizá el premio mayor, la gota que empezaba a derramar ese tanque increíblemente gigante que había llenado todo este tiempo, se lo llevarían los intentos de lograr que Cas se convierta en un humano-adulto-cazador-ex ángel medianamente funcional. 

Han pasado un par de semanas desde que Gadreel fue expulsado del cuerpo de Sam con ayuda de Dean y Crowley. Las cosas aún no están exactamente bien entre él y su hermano, pero mantienen una convivencia pacífica junto con Cas en el búnker, mientras Dean le da tiempo y espacio a Sam para que logre perdonarlo por dejar entrar a un ángel a su cuerpo y por expulsar a su amigo del único lugar seguro justo cuando más lo necesitaba. Así que Dean tiene que reconocer que su paciencia ha sido, en parte, su penitencia por haberse comportado como un completo idiota con dos de las únicas personas que le importan en el mundo, por lo que accedió a ayudar a Cas a entrenarse como cazador.

Pero, de nuevo, Dean no es un santo.

Sí, debe reconocer que Sam tiene algo de razón; Cas ha hecho un esfuerzo. Escucha con gran atención las instrucciones que Dean y Sam le dan para manejar la tecnología que ahora necesita como humano (aunque eso casi le costó su computadora), intenta realizar actividades humanas básicas como cocinar e ir de compras (definitivamente eso no se repetirá) y hace un trabajo decente para mantenerse limpio y alimentado. Pero en cuanto inicia su entrenamiento como cazador, Cas está decidido a demostrar que un ex ángel más viejo que la humanidad es lo suficientemente bueno para este trabajo. Dean está aún más decidido a demostrarle que no podría estar más lejos de la verdad.

Empiezan con trabajos sencillos. Dean le enseña a disparar diferentes tipos de armas y Cas responde bastante bien. En el combate cuerpo a cuerpo conserva su agilidad como soldado milenario, pero le cuesta acostumbrarse a una fuerza mucho más disminuida, por lo que sus golpes carecen de contundencia y termina en el suelo debajo del cuerpo de Dean con demasiada frecuencia. Sus habilidades de investigación son bastante precarias, pero después de todo, el chico apenas acaba de descubrir la Internet. Lo que resulta un absoluto fracaso es intentar que Cas desarrolle algo de sentido común e intuición. Podrá estar en el cuerpo de un adulto humano de más de treinta años, pero la mente humana de Cas parece ser la de un niño. No distingue los matices del comportamiento humano y tropieza con interacciones básicas como ordenar un maldito emparedado en la cafetería. A Dean no le toma mucho tiempo decidir que Cas no está preparado para cazar, y Cas no tarda en dejar muy claro su inconformismo.

* * *

Con la intención de llevar las cosas un poco más prácticas, Dean llevó hace tres semanas a Cas a investigar cuatro desapariciones en un bosque de Wichita. Las pistas hasta ahora parecían indicar que se trataba de un Wendigo, un trabajo bastante sencillo que cualquier niño cazador resolvería con los ojos cerrados. 

—Iré a cazar al hijo de perra —había dicho Dean en cuanto se encontraron a las afueras del bosque—, tú quédate junto al auto y vigila que nada se mueva por aquí.

Tomó un par de bengalas del baúl del Impala y se dispuso a entrar al bosque cuando Cas lo detuvo con una mano sobre su hombro.

—Iré contigo —dijo con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no irás. No estás listo para esto.

Se giró con decisión, pero Cas lo detuvo nuevamente.

—Por supuesto que estoy listo, Dean —repuso Cas—, me he enfrentado a seres mucho más poderosos que un Wendigo.

—Cuando tenías tu jugo de ángel —dijo Dean—, ahora devuelve tu trasero al auto.

Cas abrió su boca para protestar, pero Dean no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías, así que se adentró en el bosque sin mirar atrás. Arma en mano, bengalas listas, prenderle fuego al bastardo... era sencillo. Terminaría en un par de minutos y volvería con Cas, lo contaría como una victoria y le enseñaría al chico cómo celebraban los cazadores de verdad. Cas llevaba varios meses viviendo como humano y aún no se había embriagado adecuadamente. Eso no lo iba a permitir. Pero los minutos se convirtieron en una hora y Dean no había logrado dar con el Wendigo. Iba a volver sobre sus pasos cuando escuchó un disparo en lo profundo del bosque.

—Hijo de perra —maldijo con los dientes apretados.

No tenía que ser un experto para suponer que era el arma de Cas la que había originado el sonido, y que éste no había venido del lugar donde se supone que el bastardo tenía que estar. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo. Y de paso, al Wendigo.

—¡Cas! —gritó en cuanto lo vio.

Su amigo estaba teniendo un momento difícil intentando recargar el arma mientras el Wendigo se cernía sobre él. El monstruo estaba a punto de asestar un golpe cuando el grito de Dean lo hizo girar. Hábilmente apuntó con la pistola de bengalas y le prendió fuego. 

—¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando, Cas!? —rugió en cuando el ex ángel se paró a su lado para ver con curiosidad cómo se consumía el Wendigo.— ¡Te hice una pregunta!

—Te estabas tardando demasiado —explicó Cas, girando la cabeza como un cachorro confundido.—Te estaba ayudando. 

—Me ayudas siguiendo mis malditas órdenes —gruñó con la mandíbula apretada—. Andando.

Se dirigió al auto dando zancadas, con Cas detrás de sus pasos intentando mantener el ritmo. Entró al Impala y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

—Puedo ver que estás enojado —habló Cas desde el asiento del pasajero.

—Te has vuelto increíblemente bueno para ver los detalles.

—Gracias.

Dean se giró hacia Cas y vio que el tipo hablaba con sinceridad. Rodó los ojos con cansancio. Era una batalla perdida. 

El camino de regreso fue silencioso, tan solo el ruido de la radio de fondo. Dean estaba furioso, pero tenía que admitir que era la primera cacería de Cas como humano y que él mismo había cometido varios errores años atrás mientras era entrenado por papá. Ese pensamiento le hizo recordar brevemente las consecuencias con las que había tenido que lidiar cuando se creía lo suficientemente listo como para desafiar las órdenes de su padre. Miró de soslayo a Cas y sacudió su cabeza, dejando de lado esos pensamientos.

* * *

A Dean le gustaría admitir que ese fue el primer y único incidente que tuvo en el entrenamiento de Cas, pero a partir de ese momento, la situación solo siguió escalando. Después de su pequeña hazaña, a Cas le había parecido que si podía ignorar las órdenes de Dean durante una cacería, también podría hacer caso omiso de todo lo demás. Si Dean decidía que Cas aún tenía que entrenarse en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Cas asumía que ya era momento de lanzar un par de puños y patadas en una desastrosa pelea con un grupo de demonios en Lebanon; si Sam sugería que debía pasar más horas leyendo sobre casos antiguos para afinar sus capacidades investigativas, Cas resolvía que un milenario ángel como él no tenía nada que envidiarle al banal conocimiento humano. Si los chicos decidían ser quienes se encargaran del interrogatorio a la madre de una chica de 15 años asesinada por un Djinn, Cas no lo pensaba dos veces para preguntarle abiertamente al padre de la víctima si sabía que su hija estaba teniendo sexo con su novio la noche en que murió. En total, Dean puede hacer un recuento de las consecuencias de la estupidez de Cas en las últimas semanas: estuvo a punto de ser asesinado en decenas de ocasiones, su rostro está cubierto por incisiones que aún no han terminado de sanar, arruinó su fachada de agentes del FBI en tres ocasiones, estrelló el Impala contra un contenedor de basura y dejó en el camino a un par de viudas muy enojadas. 

Pero hoy Cas ha ido muy lejos. No se trata únicamente de arriesgar su vida; después de todo, esa es básicamente la forma en que han aprendido a vivir los tres. No. Ahora Dean ha llegado a una conclusión: Cas está siendo deliberadamente suicida. Ni siquiera cuando era un Ángel del Señor Todopoderoso se tomaba tantos riesgos. Ahora que es completamente humano, Cas no tiene el más mínimo sentido de supervivencia y no le importa su propio bienestar. Está siendo testarudo e insensato, y Dean no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como su amigo marca un camino de autodestrucción. Con ese pensamiento en mente, conduce el auto hacia el búnker en completo silencio. Mira ocasionalmente a Cas. El tipo sigue mirando la ventana, mantiene el ceño fruncido y con aparente aburrimiento. Pero Dean no es ningún idiota, sabe que detrás de esa fachada, Cas está preocupado. 

«Será mejor que lo estés, idiota», piensa amargamente.

* * *

Tardan un par de horas en llegar al búnker. En cuando Dean estaciona, Cas sale disparado del auto, camina apresuradamente a su habitación y cierra la puerta de un golpe. Dean bufa con rabia. «Es un maldito niño, eso es». Cuando llega a la sala principal del búnker, busca una cerveza y encuentra a Sam sentado frente a su computadora mirándolo confundido.

—¿Está todo en orden? —pregunta su hermano—. Cas parecía... frustrado.

—Está haciendo una maldita rabieta —ríe sin gracia, dejándose caer sobre una de las sillas—. Creo que ya lo alcanzó la pubertad. 

Sam lo mira con comprensión, alentándolo a continuar. No hace falta decirle mucho más para que él entienda que Cas nuevamente lo arruinó. 

—El hijo de perra dejó el hotel, tomó mi auto y condujo hasta Haleyville —explica Dean. Tiene que sorber un trago de su cerveza antes de continuar—. Me hizo creer que estábamos persiguiendo pistas de Metatron, pero estaba buscando a un par de esos bastardos Rit Zien. Tiene suerte de estar vivo, llegué justo a tiempo para expulsarlos con un sigilo.

—Pero, ¿por qué Cas intentaría cazar a los Rit Zien? ¿Están atacando de nuevo?

—No lo sé, hombre —reconoce Dean. Se pasa una mano por el rostro con frustración—. Él me dijo que sí, que las pistas de Metatron no eran falsas, que se enteró de que los Rit Zien estaban asesinando nuevamente mientras estábamos en el hotel y que pensó que podría resolverlo por su cuenta mientras yo dormía. 

Sam levanta una ceja.

—Y no crees que sea verdad.

Dean aprieta la mandíbula. No quiere reconocer las implicaciones de que Cas haya mentido.

—Dean —habla su hermano—, ¿crees que Cas pudo haber contactado a los Rit Zien para... para que aliviaran su dolor?

No es capaz de responder. 

—No puedes dejar que siga haciendo esto, Dean.

Levanta el rostro y mira a su hermano.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? Me dijiste que tuviera paciencia, eso es lo que he intentado hacer y ya ves lo bien que resulta.

—Lo sé, Dean —responde Sam con decisión—, pero esto va mucho más allá de que Cas queme la cocina o de que haya chocado el auto. Te pedí que tuvieras paciencia porque Cas en este momento no es tan diferente a un niño, está intentando entender el mundo como humano por primera vez, ¿recuerdas cómo era antes? Una vez le dijiste que los ángeles eran idiotas sin sentimientos, y sé que Cas siempre fue diferente, pero ahora tiene que lidiar con emociones y sensaciones humanas, mientras intenta luchar una guerra contra los ángeles y demostrar que es útil, que puede hacer las mismas cosas que antes, que es lo suficientemente bueno para hacer todo por sí solo. ¿No te recuerda a alguien?

Dean rueda los ojos.

—Sé a donde intentas llegar —dice entre dientes—. Y definitivamente no es el mismo caso. Éramos testarudos con papá y probablemente hicimos una o dos cosas estúpidas, pero jamás nos habríamos salido con la nuestra.

—Así es, porque papá no lo habría permitido y de algún modo eso nos mantuvo con vida. —Dean lo mira con una ceja levantada—. Sí, sé que no siempre fui el mayor defensor de papá, pero si no hubiera sido por su disciplina, creo que ninguno de los dos habría llegado con vida a los 30. Además, no solo recibí castigos de papá.

—Eras un mocoso insoportable —reprocha Dean—, te merecías cada una de las palizas que te di.

—No era un «mocoso» la última vez —continúa presionando Sam.

—Te comportaste como un maldito adicto, te acostabas con una demonio y soltaste a Lucifer, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera?

—Y tú tampoco lo eras cuando Bobby demostró que no estaba muy impresionado por intentar entregarte a Miguel. 

Dean se levanta de golpe de la silla.

—¿Qué esperas que haga, Sam? —dice con rabia—, ¿quieres que le dé una paliza a Cas y lo envíe al rincón a pensar? ¡Es Cas de quien hablamos! ¿Te suena a algo ex ángel del Señor?

—Y ahora es un humano, Dean —insiste su hermano con calma—, un humano que a veces actúa como un niño y que todo lo que hace lo va a llevar a su muerte, y no parece importarle en lo absoluto.

Dean sacude la cabeza con incredulidad. Le sorprende que su hermano sea quien sugiera que le patee el trasero a Cas. El chico nunca había aceptado de buena gana los castigos que papá, Dean y Bobby decidían impartir, mucho menos cuando implicaban un espectáculo en su trasero. En esta vida, ninguno de ellos era ajeno a la disciplina física. Un padre ex marine y cazador significaba poca disposición a tolerar la desobediencia deliberada, mucho más si se trataba de algo que pusiera en riesgo innecesario la vida. Además, Dean y Sam no eran como otros niños, no contaban con privilegios que pudieran ser retirados y no permanecían mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar como para ser castigados sin salir. La disciplina en casa era simple: te metías en problemas, asumías las consecuencias, que por lo general implicaban horas de actividad física extra y, si realmente la habías cagado, una cita con el cinturón de papá o de Bobby. Cuando Dean tuvo la edad suficiente, papá le ordenó encargarse de la disciplina de Sam en su ausencia; había odiado cada segundo en que tuvo que causarle dolor a su hermano, pero entendía la necesidad detrás de los castigos. En su edad adulta, Dean y Sam tampoco fueron ajenos a la disciplina, pues Bobby había dejado muy claro que, a sus ojos, siempre serían sus chicos. Y si bien odia enfrentar una paliza en el trasero como un niño desobediente, Dean debe admitir que el castigo puede llegar a ser muy aliviador: la sensación de ser purgado de sus errores y conseguir el perdón de las personas que más ama, puede ser gratificante.

Pero... ¿hacer eso con Cas? Ciertamente el ex ángel ahora es más que el idiota con cara constipada que conoció años atrás. Se ha convertido en un hermano para él, pero no logra concebir la idea de tomar su cinturón y azotar el trasero de un ser tan antiguo y que hasta hacía pocos meses podía brillar con la luz de una estrella.

La voz de Sam lo saca de sus pensamientos.

—Cas es familia. Debemos proteger a la familia. Si tú no estás dispuesto a hacerlo, entonces lo haré yo.

Dean lo mira con el ceño fruncido. El rostro de Sam está lleno de decisión. A su hermano sí que puede imaginarlo perfectamente en esa situación, por más extraña que pueda parecerle. Pero no. Dean sabe que es su responsabilidad; no se trata solo de que sean sus órdenes las que Cas desafió, o que se haya sentido particularmente ofendido y engañado, sino que se trata del vínculo que comparte con Cas. Su amigo fue quien lo agarró fuerte y lo sacó del infierno, y ahora será Dean quien le devuelva el favor, por más que Cas no quiera recibirlo.

Suspira y mira a su hermano.

—Tienes razón.

Sam asiente y justo en ese momento un ruido en la sala los hace girar.

—Tal vez no sea un ángel —dice Cas con el ceño fruncido—, pero aún puedo escucharlos hablar sobre «darme una paliza y enviarme al rincón».

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empeñado en convertirse en cazador, el ex ángel Castiel empieza a tener una conducta autodestructiva. Dean y Sam deciden que es hora de enfrentar el problema de un modo más práctico y demostrarle a su amigo lo que significa ser parte de una familia. Contiene castigos corporales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: castigo corporal.

Ser humano es, en términos generales, un desafío interesante para Castiel. A diario enfrenta situaciones que pueden llegar a ser tan fantásticas como abrumadoras. Antes del Purgatorio, cuando se encontraba aprendió a apreciar ciertos detalles terrenales que hasta ahora había ignorado. Las abejas le resultaron fascinantes. Disfrutaba particularmente de verse envuelto de un enjambre de ellas, rodeado por su zumbido, dejándolas caminar sobre su piel, viendo con indiferencia las ronchas que generaban sus ocasionales piquetes. Poco después de volverse humano, había encontrado una abeja posada sobre una flor en el jardín que limpiaba mientras estuvo en el refugio para personas sin hogar. Quiso tomarla entre sus manos para ver si sus ojos ahora completamente humanos podrían apreciar como antes la belleza de este ser, pero las retiró en cuanto sintió una sensación ardiente recorriendo su mano derecha. Miró su pulgar y retiró un aguijón. Instintivamente se llevó el dedo a la boca intentando aliviar el fuego. De repente las abejas no parecían tan fascinantes. 

Pero no todas las experiencias han sido tan desagradables como los piquetes de las abejas. Sentir el sabor real de la comida, en lugar de solo un conjunto de moléculas dispersas, puede llegar a ser muy gratificante. Excepto por esa vez que probó queso rancio. 

Si bien mantenerse limpio sin su gracia puede ser una tarea muy demandante, Castiel admite que las duchas de agua tibia son muy relajantes. Dean suele reír de manera extraña y ser bastante insistente cuando le pregunta a Castiel por qué pasa tanto tiempo bajo la ducha. Sam lo reprende y le ruega que actúe como un adulto. Castiel no comprende por qué hay tanto misterio alrededor de la idea de dejar que el agua fluya sobre su cuerpo por largo tiempo.

Dormir fue abrumador en los primeros días. La sensación de sucumbir al agotamiento y perderse completamente en un mar de inconsciencia, mientras intentaba ocultarse de los ángeles y sobrevivir en las calles frías, era aterradora. Pero desde que puede tener un techo sobre su cabeza, ha encontrado placer en hundirse sobre la almohada y dejar que sus pensamientos sean consumidos por el sueño. Excepto cuando tiene pesadillas, pero esa es otra cuestión.

Las emociones, por otra parte, son un asunto... delicado. Castiel ya había descubierto poco después de rebelarse contra el cielo que quizá él tenía un grave error de fábrica. Pero aquella noche, en cuanto abrió los ojos en el bosque, dentro de un cuerpo sin rastros de su gracia, viendo a sus hermanos caer del cielo como estrellas fugaces, supo lo que era sentir el verdadero dolor. Antes, había logrado hacer un trabajo relativamente decente para controlar las incipientes emociones que podía llegar a sentir. Su gracia era mucho más grande que cualquier dolor físico y emocional. Si así lo decidía, podía convertir toda sensación en una bruma dispersa. Pero en ese momento, bastó con un par de segundos con la vista en el cielo para que su compostura amenazara con hacerse añicos. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la humedad que empañó su vista, al mismo tiempo que una sensación sobre su pecho parecía cortarle la respiración. Tomó todo de sí el evitar que sucumbiera al dolor, para ponerse de pie y seguir su camino. Era un soldado, después de todo. 

Poco después comprendió que el cuerpo humano percibe estas sensaciones justo antes de comenzar a llorar. Lo descubrió una noche cuando, sentado en un callejón maloliente, el frío de la lluvia que caía sobre él le recordó que no tenía nada en el mundo. Al principio, creyó que su cuerpo temblaba por el frío y que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones por un posible resfriado. Luego entendió que la humedad en sus mejillas no solo era por la lluvia y decidió, por primera vez en miles de años, dejarse llevar por sus emociones. 

Llorar es una de las experiencias que menos le gustan de ser humano. Sí, es cierto que ángeles también lloran, pero con mucha menor facilidad que un humano y siempre sucede cuando todos sus sentidos y emociones se convierten en algo imposible de controlar, y él sabe muy bien que un soldado no debe perder el control. Que es justo lo que siente que sucederá en cualquier momento. 

La atmósfera en el Impala es tensa. Castiel no sabe si su pérdida del sentido del tiempo tiene algo que ver, pero siente las horas pasar con deliberada lentitud mientras espera a que Dean diga cualquier cosa. Pero el viaje de regreso al búnker es silencioso y esto solo contribuye a que Castiel tenga mucho más tiempo para ahondar más en las emociones desagradables que ahora lo inundan.

Dean parece decidido a creer que Castiel miente. Sí, quizá fue un error tomar su auto e ir a buscar por su cuenta a los dos Rit Zien, pero ya sabe conducir mucho mejor y, después de todo, el rastro de Metatron estaba bastante frío. Además, Castiel no pretendía que la situación se convirtiera en una matanza. De vuelta en el hotel, Castiel le había expresado sus inseguridades a Dean sobre continuar detrás de la pista que habían hallado. 

—Sé que no es mucho, Cas —había dicho Dean—, pero tú fuiste quien sugirió que viniéramos, y no quiero que el rastro se enfríe más de lo que está. Quizá aún tenemos algo.

—No lo sé, Dean —respondió Castiel—, tal vez es inútil seguir este camino, esos ángeles pudieron haber mentido.

—Esos idiotas siempre mienten —repuso Dean—, pero lo que dijeron tiene sentido. Vamos, solo duerme un poco, mañana continuaremos.

Castiel le dijo que estaría un rato afuera de la habitación para tomar aire. Pero se aventuró bastante más allá del cuarto de hotel. En realidad, quería echar un vistazo a los rumores que le llegaron recientemente de varios ataques en las proximidades del pueblo, similares a los cometidos por el Rit Zien que quiso matarlo. No quería involucrar a Dean en esto. Tenía un asunto particular con los Rit Zien y no quería pasar nuevamente por la humillación de ser salvado por Dean de una criatura que reveló el dolor más profundo que sentía su corazón. 

No puede mentir. Si bien su estado de ánimo ha mejorado notablemente después de que los Winchester lo acogieron de nuevo en el búnker, la frustración se ha convertido en una constante diaria. Por más que intenta, no puede dejar de sentirse como un niño aprendiendo a dar sus primeros pasos. Su cuerpo es débil, su mente no logra procesar la información como antes, sus sentimientos de culpabilidad lo llenan de pesadillas en la noche y Dean no deja de menospreciar sus inútiles esfuerzos por convertirse en un cazador medianamente decente. Fue un fracaso como ángel y ahora está fracasando como humano. 

Sin embargo, enfrentar por su cuenta a los Rit Zien era una forma de decirse a sí mismo podía lidiar con el dolor, que estaba dispuesto a enfrentar la culpa sin desfallecer, justo como lo hacían los humanos. Claramente, nada de eso resultó como esperaba. Si bien su dolor ahora era mucho más manejable que antes, para los Rit Zien aún seguía siendo un objetivo por el simple hecho de ser Castiel, el infame ángel que expulsó a todos sus hermanos del cielo. Habría muerto por segunda vez como humano de no ser por la siempre oportuna aparición de Dean.

En el camino al auto, Castiel intenta explicar por todos los medios sus intenciones, pero Dean no está dispuesto a escuchar ni una sola palabra. Frustrado, se da a la tarea de permanecer en silencio, tratando de mantener su ira y vergüenza bajo control por lo menos hasta que se encuentre a solas en su habitación del búnker. Si algo ha aprendido de los Winchester, es que las emociones deben ser manejadas en la soledad. 

En cuanto llegan al búnker, Castiel se apresura a salir del Impala. Quizá pasar por encima de Sam y azotar la puerta es un poco infantil, pero al infierno con eso. ¿Que no decía Dean todo el tiempo que Castiel no dejaba de comportarse como un niño? Después de haber tenido un entrenamiento durante los últimos meses como humano, Castiel logra controlar con un poco más de facilidad la burbuja de emociones que ebulle en su interior, al menos lo suficiente para no empezar a lanzar objetos por toda la habitación como ha visto que lo hace Dean. "Y soy yo quien hace rabietas", piensa con ironía. 

En cuestión de minutos, decide que está lo suficientemente tranquilo para salir al salón principal y hablar las cosas con más calma. Con Sam allí, seguramente será más fácil controlar la ira de Dean. Después de todo, el menor de los Winchester siempre ha sido mucho más amable y comprensivo que su hermano. Camina por el pasillo hacia el salón, cuando le llegan los sonidos de la conversación que mantienen los dos hermanos. Se detiene para intentar escuchar, pues quiere saber a qué tamaño de ira debe enfrentarse en esta ocasión.

Le llegan principalmente frases inconexas. Puede escuchar palabras que hablan sobre John Winchester y Bobby, y sobre Sam siendo un mocoso y bebiendo sangre de demonio. Se pregunta qué tiene que ver esto con su encuentro con los Rit Zien. Pero escucha con claridad las próximas palabras de Dean:

—¿Qué quieres, Sam? ¿Quieres que le dé una paliza a Cas y lo envíe al rincón a pensar?

Castiel frunce el ceño. ¿Sam está sugiriendo que Dean lo golpee? Eso no suena propio de Sam, aunque ciertamente está sorprendido de que en estos últimos meses Dean solo haya lanzado comentarios mordaces en lugar de golpes, excepto cuando se pone más rudo en sus entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo. En el pasado ambos han sucumbido a la violencia física por mucho menos que eso. ¿Y algo sobre enviarlo al rincón a pensar? ¿Es esa alguna frase retórica para insinuar que lo echarán del búnker? Retrocede con algo de miedo, pero luego escucha a Sam decir que Castiel también es familia y que él lo hará si Dean no lo hace. ¿Tendrá que pelear con los dos? Si no se deja golpear, ¿lo echarán del búnker? Confundido, decide entrar al salón. 

—Tal vez no sea un ángel —dice con el ceño fruncido—, pero aún puedo escucharlos hablar sobre «darme una paliza y enviarme al rincón». 

Ve a los hermanos saltar sorprendidos. 

—Cas —dice Sam—, lo siento, no sabía que estabas allí.

—Entiendo que ambos están enojados —comienza a hablar diplomáticamente—, pero preferiría que me escucharan antes de que hagan... lo que sea que estén planeando hacerme. 

—No, idiota —refuta Dean poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Castiel, mientras apunta a su pecho con un dedo—, tú vas a escucharnos. Esta tontería de poner tu trasero en riesgo se acabó, ¿entiendes?

—Dean —interrumpe Sam, poniendo una mano sobre el hombre de su hermano—, déjalo que hable, ¿de acuerdo?

A regañadientes, Dean retrocede y se cruza de brazos. Ambos hermanos se ciernen sobre él y de repente Castiel los ve mucho más altos que antes.

—Creo que tu ira es irracional, Dean.

—Bien, ya fue suficiente de esto —Dean intenta avanzar nuevamente hacia él, pero Sam lo detiene—. ¿Qué, Sam? Dijo que quería hablar y ya dijo su estupidez. Ahora me escuchará a mí.

—No, Dean, así no —dice Sam poniéndose en toda su altura—. Cas, siéntate, ¿quieres?

Castiel frunce el ceño hacia la silla que Sam le ofrece. ¿Tendrá que permanecer sentado mientras lo golpean? Su rabia empieza a burbujear nuevamente y decide que, por más que ame a este par de humanos, no dejará que lo golpeen mientras espera pacientemente sentado en una silla. No se humillará de esa manera. 

—Estoy bien aquí —repone cruzándose de brazos y retrocediendo un poco. Puede ver a Dean rodando los ojos y a Sam frunciendo el ceño.

—Solo quiero que hablemos, Cas, tenemos varias cosas que discutir.

Sam nunca le ha mentido, así que Castiel se sienta esperando que ellos repitan el gesto. No lo hacen. Se ciernen aún más sobre él y eso no le gusta en lo absoluto, porque lo hace sentir muy pequeño.

—¿Por qué dices que Dean no debería estar enojado? —pregunta Sam. 

Mira a Dean, que solo hace un gesto exigiéndole que hable.

—Simplemente no sé por qué estás tan enojado. He hecho cosas peores sin que amenaces con golpearme y... enviarme al rincón. Aunque no comprendo qué significa eso.

—No vamos a golpearte, Cas —suspira Sam—. O bueno, tal vez es un modo de decirlo, pero no es así. Es más como—

—Lo que Sam quiere decir —interrumpe Dean— es que tu trasero va a tener una charla con mi cinturón ahora mismo. 

Eso es aún más extraño. ¿Cómo va a tener una charla con el cinturón de Dean? ¿O acaso significa...? Se detiene y frunce el ceño. Ciertamente los Winchester no están suponiendo que será castigado del mismo modo en que los padres reprenden a sus hijos díscolos. Por supuesto, no es ignorante a esta forma de disciplina, pues es casi tan milenaria como él. Sabe que en algunas culturas los castigos físicos se extienden a individuos de todas las edades, pero principalmente como forma de disciplina judicial. También le llega el recuerdo de aquella ocasión en que Dean lo regañó por ver a película de la niñera y el repartidor de pizzas. El hombre no dejaba de golpear los glúteos y las piernas de la muchacha, pero la película no había dado suficiente contexto para saber por qué era castigada y ninguno de los Winchester quiso explicarle. Cuando cae en cuenta de que los hermanos están esperando a que hable, encuentra nuevamente sus palabras

—Eso es... inapropiado —consigue decir.

—¿Oyes eso, Sam? —responde Dean con una risa sin humor—, inapropiado, dice. ¿Te digo qué es inapropiado? Engañarme para que crea que seguimos a Metatron, todo para que robes mi auto y te lances a una misión suicida.

—Eso no es del todo preciso —protesta Castiel—, no planeaba que fuera una misión suicida. Y lo de Metatron no fue un engaño.

—Mírame a los ojos y dime que no tenías idea de que había unos bastardos asesinos sueltos y que no tenías pensado enfrentarlos cuando me dijiste que fuéramos a ese pueblo.

Castiel se mueve incómodo bajo la mirada de Dean. No puede engañarlo.

—¿Lo ves? ¡De nuevo con las mentiras, Cas! —escupe Dean con una mezcla de rabia y dolor—. Vamos, quiero escucharlo de tu boca.

Castiel suspira resignado. 

—Sabía que había ataques por Rit Zien en el pueblo —admite finalmente, sin dejar escapar la decepción que ve en los ojos de Sam y Dean—, ¡pero lo de Metatron no fue un engaño, Dean! Tú mismo estuviste ahí conmigo cuando los ángeles nos dieron esa información. Descubrí lo de los Rit Zien mientras estábamos en el caso de Metatron.

—¿Y no creías que era importante compartir esa información conmigo? —exige Dean.

—Creía que podía enfrentarlos por mi cuenta —dice con voz queda—, obviamente estaba equivocado y ahora lo entiendo.

—¡Siempre es lo mismo, Cas! —Dean empieza a caminar a su alrededor— Siempre crees que puedes hacer las cosas por tu cuenta, que eres invencible, por poco mueres hoy y todo lo que puedes decir es que "mi ira es irracional". 

Castiel no dice nada. No tiene sentido intentar explicar. Dean jamás entendería, y por lo que puede ver, Sam ahora está de su lado. 

—De acuerdo —vuelve a hablar Dean—, Sam quería que hablaras, ya hablaste. 

Ve al mayor de los Winchester mirar a su hermano, que solo asiente con un suspiro. Luego, Dean se lleva las manos al cinturón y de repente Castiel recuerda en lo que está metido. No está para nada a gusto con la situación y piensa dejarlo muy claro

—Creo que tengo que insistir en que esto me parece inapropiado —repite nuevamente—. Y absurdo. 

—¿Qué acaso no dice tu papá que a los niños necios hay que castigarlos con la vara? —dice Dean sardónicamente.

—No soy un niño y ciertamente no eres mi padre —refuta Castiel—, y ya sé que dirás que actúo como un niño, pero estoy muy lejos de serlo. 

Está cansado de esta tontería, así que se levanta de la silla y se gira hacia su habitación, pero se encuentra con el pecho de Sam, mira hacia arriba y ve unos ojos increíblemente conmovedores. Pero Castiel no caerá con lo que Dean llama "la mirada de cachorro de Sam". 

—Por favor, Cas —suplica Sam—, no lo hagas más difícil para todos ¿quieres? 

—Te diré qué es lo que va a pasar —dice Dean señalándolo con un dedo y con su voz llena de decisión—. Esto va a suceder con o sin tu colaboración. Entre más difícil lo hagas para nosotros, más difícil lo haré yo para ti. Así que tienes dos opciones: bajas tus pantalones y te doblas voluntariamente sobre el mesón, recibes tu castigo, aprendes tu lección y todos podemos ir a dormir en paz, o Sammy aquí te sujetará como a un niño pequeño, terminarás sobre mis rodillas y te azotaré hasta que me ruegues que me detenga. Tú eliges.

Castiel sabe que Dean no dudará en cumplir su promesa de hacer que lo sujeten como a un niño, y definitivamente no puede rivalizar con la fuerza de estos dos hombres, así que, por lo que puede ver, sus opciones se limitan a decidir qué tan humillado quiere terminar hoy. Baja su mirada hacia el cinturón de Dean y piensa que, dejando de lado lo denigrante del castigo, realmente no será para tanto. Ha vivido miles de años y ha soportado toda clase de torturas. Si los niños humanos pueden enfrentar una paliza de manera estoica, él lo hará hasta dormido. Además, como ex soldado de los ejércitos de Cielo, sabe una o dos cosas sobre la disciplina; entre sus filas no había lugar para la desobediencia, pues todo ángel de rango inferiore sabía que la insubordinación podía costarle castigos mucho más drásticos que unos golpes en su región inferior. 

Empieza por quitarse su gabardina y la pone sobre la silla. Puede ver que ambos hermanos sueltan un suspiro al saber que aceptará a regañadientes este estúpido castigo. Se gira hacia el mesón y se para frente a él con las manos sobre el botón de sus pantalones. Castiel no ha tenido mucho tiempo como humano para desarrollar el sentido del pudor, así que se sorprende cuando siente el calor en sus mejillas a medida que empuja los pantalones, que caen sin gracia alrededor de sus tobillos. Pone sus dedos sobre la pretina de los bóxer blancos que lleva como ropa interior. Se detiene sin mirar a Dean.

—¿Debo...? 

—Esos se pueden quedar hoy —responde él comprendiendo su gesto. ¿Hoy? ¿Acaso piensa hacer esto más de una vez? Castiel definitivamente no lo va a permitir.

Escucha el tintineo de la hebilla del cinturón a medida que Dean lo dobla en su mano derecha. Castiel está completamente quieto y puede sentir que sus piernas se debilitan. Cuando Dean se aclara la garganta, recuerda que se supone que debe doblarse sobre el mesón, así que inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante apoyando los codos y escondiendo su cabeza entre sus puños cerrados.

Se estremece cuando siente que Dean toma la cola de su camisa y la levanta sobre su espalda, despejando aún más su objetivo. La sola posición es completamente humillante y el castigo aún no comienza. No quiere imaginar lo que los ángeles de su antigua guarnición dirían al verlo doblarse ante un par de humanos, con los glúteos en perfecta posición para recibir un castigo infantil. Casi preferiría recibir la re-educación del Cielo. Pero si con esto los Winchester olvidarán lo que hizo y todo volverá a la normalidad, lo aceptará con resignación. 

Sus divagaciones mentales son interrumpidas por el fuego que aparece en la parte superior de sus muslos. Se da cuenta de que el primer golpe ha caído y que ni siquiera logró registrar el sonido. Lo sorprende aún más el hecho de que, sin haber procesado completamente ese primer golpe, el segundo cae en el mismo punto. Habría saltado de su posición si Dean no hubiera anticipado su movimiento, colocando una mano sobre su espalda para impedir que se levante. 

—Debes mantener la posición, Cas —dice con una voz tan suave que no parece pertenecer al hombre que está lloviendo golpes sobre sus glúteos y muslos.

Avergonzado por no ser capaz de controlarse cuando recién ha comenzado su castigo, lleva su cuerpo hacia adelante con fuerza, procurando mantener los codos totalmente pegados del mesón. El cinturón empieza a caer con un ritmo constante. La sensación es irritante, pero Castiel cree que es un castigo perfectamente tolerable. Se concentrará en mantener su respiración uniforme y cuando menos lo espere Dean le dirá que puede levantarse. Sí, eso hará.

No es fácil mantener este objetivo en mente cuando el ruido del cinturón sobre sus glúteos cubiertos y sus muslos expuestos, resuena sin cesar en sus oídos, y más aún, con el calor que se acumula en su parte trasera. El dolor le recuerda el piquete de aquella abeja, pero la diferencia es que ahora empieza a ser picado por muchas abejas al mismo tiempo.

Trata de distraerse pensando en cualquier cosa, lo que sea que mantenga su mente lejos del dolor. Se obliga a recordar su formación como soldado, trayendo a su mente recuerdos agradables. "Abejas, las abejas son fascinantes. ¡No, no pienses en abejas ahora! Emparedados con jalea de mora. Las duchas con agua caliente, no, caliente no, necesitaré una ducha muy fría, o quizá un baño de hielo, pero tendría que sentarme sobre la bañera y no podré si—"

—Ahora, Cas —sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la voz de Dean, que no detiene el ritmo de sus golpes—, creo que es momento de hablar.

¿No se supone que ya habían hablado? ¿Cómo espera Dean que hable si continúa conectando el cinturón sobre su trasero?

—¿Quieres decirnos por qué decidiste ir solo a enfrentar a los Rit Zien? —pregunta Dean, aún sin detenerse.

—No.

Dean se detiene brevemente.

—¿Disculpa?

—Me preguntaste si quiero decirles por qué fui solo y mi respuesta es que no, no quiero hacerlo.

El golpe que cae sobre el centro de sus glúteos es decididamente más fuerte y lo obliga a levantar la cabeza.

—¡Ah!

—¿Quieres cambiar tu respuesta?

—No, aún no quiero decirles.

Un golpe aún más fuerte cae nuevamente en el mismo sitio. Logra disfrazar su grito con un gruñido irritado.

—¿Se supone que debo mentir? 

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Castiel —reprende Dean —, sé que entiendes perfectamente lo que quiero decir.

Castiel vuelve a colocar su frente sobre sus puños. Tal vez lo hayan obligado a enfrentar este castigo, pero no será obligado a hablar como si de un interrogatorio vulgar se tratara. Decide mantenerse en silencio, pero con ello solo logra que Dean dispare una ráfaga de fuertes golpes sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos, que lo obligan a ser sujetado nuevamente contra la mesa y a sisear y saltar sobre las puntas de sus pies. Registra media docena de golpes antes de que finalmente hable.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ah, Dean! ¡Hablaré!

Esto parece calmar a Dean, porque el cinturón se queda quieto sobre sus glúteos. Es un claro gesto de amenaza latente, así que Castiel decide hablar.

—Solo quería probar que podía enfrentarme a ellos sin ayuda y que ya no me verían como un punto de dolor para eliminar —admite cansado. 

El castigo ha empezado a agotarlo y no sabe cuánto tiempo más podrá aguantar quieto y sin gritar. Lidiar con la disciplina dentro de un cuerpo humano está resultando ser mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba.

—¿Y qué fue lo que conseguiste? —pregunta Dean.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Lograste lo que planeabas? ¿Demostraste que podías enfrentarlos solos?

Castiel suspira con recelo. 

—Ya lo dije. Sé que cometí un error de juicio y que me equivoqué al enfrentarlos por mi cuenta.

—¿Por qué crees que no los eliminaste, Cas? —Se sorprende por el sonido de la voz de Sam, que se había mantenido callado durante todo el castigo—. Quiero decir, ¿aún sientes dolor?

—Ahora mismo, es obvio que sí, ¿tú qué crees, Samuel?

Su respuesta es recompensada por otro golpe en sus glúteos que lo toma por sorpresa.

—¡Ah!

—No te pases de listo —regaña Dean—, responde la pregunta de Sam.

—Me superaron por su número y su fuerza, no porque tenga deseos suicidas y lo hayan sentido, si es lo que quieres saber. 

Su respuesta aburrida no le hace ganar un golpe más, así que supone que es lo que ellos quieren escuchar. Hasta que Sam vuelve a hablar.

—¿Estás seguro, Cas? —pregunta suavemente—. ¿Te sientes bien ahora?

Castiel pasa saliva. Está tan cansado que no tiene ganas de mentir.

—Cas —incita Dean, rozando el cinturón sobre sus piernas. 

—Yo... —empieza—, admito que me siento algo ¿deprimido, supongo?, me siento inútil, hago mi mayor esfuerzo para acostumbrarme a ser un humano, pero solo cometo un error tras otro, justo como cuando era un ángel. No consigo mejorar en nada de lo que hago, mis hermanos están fuera de casa quizás para siempre y todo es por mi culpa. Además, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos porque estoy metido en este estúpido traje de carne sin valor.

Vocalizar los pensamientos que lo rondan desde hace meses libera cierta parte del peso que carga, pero con ello también consigue que su pecho empiece a sentirse extraño. No puede creer que este castigo esté cerca de hacerlo llorar. Tampoco puede evitar sentir rabia contra los hermanos Winchester por incitarlo a humillarse de tal manera. Ha soportado mucho más sin siquiera gritar. Intenta regular sus respiraciones para mantener el control, pero es interrumpido por una nueva ronda de fuertes golpes. ¿Qué se supone que dijo de malo ahora?

—¡Ah! ¡¿Ahora qué?!

—Ahora continuamos —es todo lo que dice Dean por respuesta—, ahora es cuando dejas de decir esas tonterías.

—¡Me pediste la verdad!

—¡Y no por eso dejan de ser tonterías, Cas!

Castiel clava sus uñas contra las palmas de sus manos. El dolor físico y el revuelo de emociones que se acumulan en su pecho, traen una reconocida humedad a sus ojos. Los aprieta con fuerza y procura mantener sus quejidos en un volumen moderado. En este punto es inevitable que sisee o gruña cada que se conecta un golpe particularmente doloroso contra su parte trasera, pero al menos procurará mantener su dignidad y no lanzarse a suplicar como si se tratara de la peor de las torturas.

Dean y su cháchara con golpes incesantes no ayudan demasiado.

—¿En serio eso crees que eres ahora? —pregunta él sin esperar respuesta y sin dejar de mover el cinturón—, ¿solo porque eres un humano, te convertiste en un "traje de carne sin valor"? ¡No eres solo un estúpido jugo de ángel y un par de alas invisibles! 

—Escucha a mi hermano —pide Sam—, para nosotros solo eres Cas. No un Ángel del Señor, ni un dios, ni un recipiente. Solo Cas, nuestro amigo. 

Es inútil seguir intentando detener el flujo de lágrimas que ahora se filtran entre sus párpados. Está demasiado dolorido, enojado, indignado, triste, conmovido.

—Eres familia, Cas —continúa Dean, dirigiendo una ronda de golpes sobre sus muslos desnudos—, y las familias nos protegemos. Y si eso implica broncear tu trasero cada que decidas cometer estupideces solo para demostrarnos tu valor, pues prepárate porque eso es lo que haremos. 

Se siente muy cerca de su punto de quiebre. Está haciendo lo posible por mantener la calma, pero su pecho ya ha empezado a contraerse con sollozos silenciosos que sacuden suavemente sus hombros. El fuego en su parte trasera solo sigue aumentando, si es que eso es posible. No puede mantenerse completamente quieto y ahora tuerce sus caderas de un lado a otro. Dean no lo reprende, pero lo sujeta con más fuerza y continúa su tarea de encender el fuego sobre su trasero.

—Cas, fuiste un ángel durante miles de años —prosigue Sam—, pero solo has tenido un par de meses para aprender a ser un humano. No puedes esperar que todo sea sencillo en cuestión de días, pero aún así estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Tienes que tener paciencia y aprender a confiar en nosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

No puede hablar sin romper en un llanto abierto, así que se limita a asentir con la cabeza. Solo quiere que esto termine.

—Respuestas verbales, Cas —pide Dean. Ante su silencio, incrementa la velocidad de los golpes.

—¡Ahh!, ¡de acuerdo, de acuerdo!

—Todo esta tontería se acaba ahora, ¿entiendes? —continúa Dean. Ha puesto un brazo alrededor de sus caderas y ahora los golpes se concentran justo donde el fuego se siente aún peor. Castiel ya no se molesta en detener sus gritos después de cada golpe—. Si quieres ser un cazador, actuarás como uno: obedecerás a tu líder en las cacerías, no tomarás decisiones que pongan en peligro tu vida sin consultarnos, aceptarás el entrenamiento que te demos y detendrás esta conducta autodestructiva, ¿quedó claro?

Todo su cuerpo se ha desplomado sobre la mesa y ya no puede hacer más que asentir mientras llora lo más tranquilo que puede.

—Pregunté si quedó claro, Cas.

—¡S-sí, Dean! ¡Ya fue suficiente!

—Eso no lo decides tú, Cas.

Gime con desespero y se limita a llorar sobre sus brazos. Ha perdido todo el aliento que le quedaba. No logra registrar el momento en que los golpes dejan de llegar, porque la sensación de calor continúa tan fuerte como antes. Escucha el sonido del cinturón volviendo a los pantalones de Dean. Suspira aliviado, al fin ha terminado.

Una mano sobre su hombro lo ayuda a levantarse. Se tambalea en su posición y mantiene su mirada clavada en el suelo. Se da cuenta de que sus pantalones aún están alrededor de sus tobillos, así que se agacha para acomodarlos, sin poder evitar el siseo que sale de sus labios ante el roce de sus piernas y glúteos con la ropa. Casi prefiere desnudarse completamente. 

El silencio que se cierne sobre la sala es por demás incómodo. Castiel se aclara la garganta antes de hablar, confiando en que su voz no se quebrará.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Puedo retirarme?

No puede levantar su mirada para ver el rostro de los hermanos, pero puede escuchar el suspiro común que dejan escapar ambos.

—No, Cas, eso no es todo, ven aquí —dice Sam antes de sentir que sus brazos lo envuelven. 

Castiel no se siente con ganas de devolver el abrazo. Francamente no sabe qué es lo que siente. Siente rabia con los Winchester por hacer que se sometiera al castigo, humillación por no haberlo superado tan estoicamente como pretendía, una mezcla de amor y desconfianza por las palabras de los hermanos, el deseo de corresponder el abrazo de Sam y dejarse hundir en su pecho para llorar hasta dormir, y definitivamente un dolor profundo en el trasero. Ser humano es muy agotador.

Sam parece percibir su incomodidad, por lo que se resigna a dejarlo salir de sus brazos. Dean no se mueve de su sitio, pero luce bastante confundido sobre sus pies. Nada de eso le importa a Castiel en este momento. Solo quiere ir a su habitación y hundirse sobre su almohada. Toma una nota mental para recordar que debe hacerlo sobre su estómago.

—Ve a descansar, Cas —suspira Sam con uno de sus gestos—, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Castiel asiente sin ganas y se gira para caminar hacia su habitación. Requiere todo su autocontrol para no ir cojeando como un niño recién castigado. Pero eso es todo lo que es, ¿verdad?


	3. Chapter 3

El camino hacia su habitación le resulta más largo que de costumbre. Arrastra los pies con la cabeza embotada, pensando en todo y en nada. Cierra la puerta suavemente y se deja caer en la cama sobre su estómago. El flujo de lágrimas se ha detenido, pero continúa sintiendo esa molesta opresión en el pecho que no lo deja respirar con calma. El dolor en toda su región posterior lo tiene intentado encontrar una posición adecuada, hasta que finalmente se levanta con un suspiro, se quita los zapatos y desliza los pantalones por sus piernas. El ardor persiste, sabe que probablemente continuará así por las próximas horas, quizá días, y eso solo será un recordatorio constante de la humillante posición por la que acaba de pasar.

Quiere sentirse enojado con Dean y con Sam, pero sabe que su enojo es principalmente consigo mismo. Los hechos de hoy son tan solo el resultado de sus acciones estúpidas. Ciertamente esperaba consecuencias: la indiferencia y frialdad de Dean durante días, la prohibición de llevarlo de nuevo a las cacerías, incluso consideró que lo expulsaran del búnker. Pero en ninguno de esos posibles imaginarios, pensó que sería azotado como un niño desobediente. El castigo fue más degradante que insoportable, aunque no puede negar que fue bastante doloroso. Con curiosidad, gira un poco sus caderas para mirar hacia atrás y levanta brevemente el borde de sus bóxer. Siente el calor que irradia de sus muslos y piernas, y puede ver un enrojecimiento furioso, moteado por contornos violáceos. Hay zonas plagadas de petequias donde claramente puede ver que la piel estuvo a punto de romperse, y cuando lleva su mano a la curva de sus glúteos sisea sorprendido y palpa una zona repleta de ronchas.

Cambia de opinión. Este no fue el castigo de un niño desobediente, porque está seguro de que un niño no debe recibir tal castigo severo bajo el pretexto de la disciplina. Este fue un castigo duro y contundente, aunque ni siquiera cerca a los castigos en sus días en el cielo. Curiosamente, eso le da un poco de tranquilidad, porque cree que tal vez recibió un castigo proporcional con su falta y que no hay razón para sentirse degradado; después de todo, lo tomó como un soldado: no se resistió y lo soportó con estoicismo.

Sin importar cuan merecido sea su castigo, aún le duelen terriblemente los glúteos y las piernas, y es una sensación que definitivamente no le gusta. Pero también sabe que no es solo dolor físico lo que siente; de hecho, mientras estaba siendo castigado pudo mantener la compostura bajo el ataque del cinturón de Dean, pero en cuanto los hermanos empezaron a hablar, fue como derribar todos los muros que había construido a su alrededor. Todo era más sencillo con su gracia amortiguando el dolor y las emociones, pero ahora que no puede separarse de su cuerpo físico, intentar calmar el revuelo de sensaciones es agotador e inútil.

Recordar las palabras de Dean y de Sam traen de nuevo lágrimas a sus ojos. Es precisamente eso lo que le impide enojarse con los hermanos. Si bien le cuesta entender por qué Dean hablaría de cuanto le importa mientras lo golpeaba con un cinturón, definitivamente puede apreciar algunas de las palabras detrás de sus voces enojadas. Ellos, en especial Dean, son reacios a las muestras de afecto, pero recuerda con claridad que le dijeron que era su amigo y parte de la familia, aún sin su gracia. Inclusive Sam lo abrazó, aunque eso no es algo tan extraño, Sam es un abrazador.

Tiene demasiadas cosas en que pensar, pero el castigo lo ha dejado increíblemente agotado, así que simplemente se limita a recostar la cabeza sobre la almohada e intentar dormir, pero no logra encontrar una posición que le sea cómoda, pues el roce de la ropa interior le recuerda constantemente el ardor en su parte trasera. Enfurruñado con la almohada bajo los brazos, siente el toque en su puerta. Suspira con cansancio antes de gruñir en respuesta. Ve a Sam entrar con cautela.

—No sabía si estarías despierto.

—Mmm.

Ve a Sam moverse inquieto sobre sus pies. Al final, el hombre decide sentarse junto a Castiel en el borde de la cama.

—Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Mmm.

—Cas, yo…

—Estoy bien, Sam —interrumpe Castiel con un suspiro—. Solo increíblemente agotado y… dolorido.

Sam asiente incómodo, llevando su labio inferior entre sus dientes.

—Cas —dice con voz queda—, sé que estás confundido y enojado ahora, pero…

—Dije que estoy bien —gruñe un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía sonar. Ve a Sam encogerse y habla más suavemente—. Lo entiendo, Sam. Cometí un error y pagué las consecuencias. De verdad lo entiendo, es solo que…

Corta sus palabras sin saber cómo decirlo. Sam lo impulsa a continuar con un gesto.

—Es solo que fue… inesperado —prosigue Castiel—, incómodo. Humillante, debo agregar.

—Es parte del castigo, Cas —Sam se encoje de hombros—. He estado en tu lugar, hombre. A nadie le gusta recibir una paliza de esa manera, pero definitivamente funciona, ¿no crees?

—Supongo que no me han quedado ganas de volver a hacer eso en el corto plazo —murmura en acuerdo. Ve a Sam levantar una ceja—. O nunca. No quiero volver a pasar por esto. Jamás.

Sam ríe suavemente. Ahora parece más relajado.

—Tampoco nosotros, Cas. —Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia él con una mirada decidida—. Escúchame. Quiero que entiendas que esto fue tan terrible para nosotros como lo fue para ti. No, no interrumpas. Sé que es tu trasero el que fue azotado, pero a ninguno de nosotros nos entusiasmó en lo absoluto hacerte esto, en especial a Dean. Necesitábamos una manera de llegar a ti. Todo lo que dijimos es cierto, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Castiel se encoje de hombros y mira hacia otro lado.

—Cas… sabes que nunca hablamos por hablar. Cada palabra fue verdad, eres familia, Cas, y si aún no estás seguro de eso, déjame decirte que esto que pasó solo es una muestra más de que eres uno de nosotros.

Cas lo mira confundido.

—Así es —continúa Sam—. Es como lidiamos con las cosas en esta familia. No era así en el cielo, ¿verdad?

—Mmm no, no se limitaban a golpear mi región inferior —responde reflexivamente—. Tampoco me decían… esas clase de cosas mientras era castigado.

—Porque solo les importaba que pagaras por lo que hiciste —explica Sam—. No les interesaba nada más que cobrar una venganza. Nosotros no queríamos desquitarnos contigo, queríamos hacerte entender lo peligroso que fueron tus acciones para tu seguridad. Queríamos que comprendieras lo importante que eres para nosotros, pero no porque seas una herramienta, sino porque eres familia. Queremos mantenerte a salvo, Cas. ¿Puedes entender eso?

Castiel debe parpadear rápidamente para alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Se limita a asentir suavemente.

—Fue un poco raro para ti, ¿no? —pregunta Sam sonriendo de lado—, ¿quieres hablar de eso?

Castiel suspira antes de responder.

—No estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a pasar —admite—. He visto esa clase de castigo antes, principalmente en niños o en adultos jóvenes. Creo que ningún ángel había sido castigado así.

—Tal vez eso es lo que les ha faltado —ríe Sam—. No es muy frecuente que los adultos sean azotados, pero ocurre en algunas familias.

—¿Es algo… frecuente?

—No mucho, no —reflexiona Sam—. Papá y Bobby siempre tuvieron una especie de regla. Si actuabas como un idiota y eso ponía en peligro tu vida o la de tu familia, sin una buena razón, probablemente tu trasero estaría en la línea de fuego. Llevamos una vida peligrosa, así que siempre tomamos decisiones que ponen en riesgo nuestra seguridad, pero hay una diferencia entre un riesgo razonable y un riesgo innecesario. A veces es una línea muy delgada entre el uno y el otro, pero otras veces es claro cuando actúas como un tonto. Cuando haces eso en esta familia, tu trasero tiene una buena charla con el cinturón, generalmente el de Bobby, a veces el de Dean. —Sam se detiene un momento—. Hay una especie de cadena de mando en esto, ¿sabes? Supongo que es por nuestra educación militar. Yo le respondo a Bobby y a Dean, y Dean le responde a Bobby.

—Pero soy milenariamente mayor que todos ustedes —dice Castiel con el ceño fruncido.

Sam ríe abiertamente.

—Esto no tiene mucho que ver con la edad, Cas. Literalmente llevas meses viviendo como humano, y solo un poco más intentando cazar. Tienes mucho que aprender aún.

—Eso me pone en la parte más baja de la cadena de mando, ¿verdad? —concluye Castiel con un deje de molestia. No puede evitar pensar que hace pocos años dirigía ejércitos en el cielo.

—No te lo tomes a mal —pide Sam—. Eso solo significa que nos tienes a todos nosotros para protegerte.

—Y para castigarme.

—Solo cuando actúes como tonto, ¿volverás a actuar como tonto?

Castiel niega con la cabeza. Ahora se encuentra mucho más agotado. No tiene éxito al tratar de ocultar un bostezo.

—Deberías dormir —sugiere Sam.

—Intenté hacerlo —gruñe con enojo—, pero es como si me hubiera sentado sobre un panal de abejas. No puedo distraerme.

—Conozco la sensación, amigo —dice Sam con comprensión. Su mirada se detiene brevemente sobre las líneas rojas que hay detrás de sus piernas—. Mejorará en unos días.

Castiel suspira. Está seguro de que no se sentará cómodamente hasta el próximo apocalipsis, pero no tiene ganas de discutir más. Sam se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta.

—Espera, Sam —lo detiene en el marco de la puerta—. Dean… ¿aún está enojado?

—No, Cas —asegura—. Está un poco molesto por la situación, pero no contigo. No te mentí cuando dije que esto fue duro para él.

—Lo siento —dice con sinceridad.

—Lo sé, Cas, todo está perdonado. Solo descansa.

Castiel deja caer la cabeza sobre la almohada mientras ve la puerta cerrarse detrás de Sam. Muy pronto se queda dormido.

* * *

Dean necesita dos botellas de cerveza antes de decidirse a ir al cuarto de Cas. Golpea la puerta. Como no recibe respuesta, entra silenciosamente.

El ex ángel parece más ángel que nunca durmiendo sobre su estómago, con el cabello hecho un desastre, la boca ligeramente abierta y vistiendo tan solo su camisa, un par de calcetines y unos bóxer blancos. Pasa saliva con dificultad al ver el rojo moteado sobre la parte superior de las piernas de Cas. Sabe que fue severo con su amigo, pero no más de lo que habría sido con Sam, y definitivamente es mucho menos de lo que hubiera recibido por parte de su padre, incluso de Bobby. Pero eso no hace que sea más fácil ver el daño que generó.

—No me gusta esta sensación —escucha a Cas decir medio dormido. Sonríe con suavidad mientras lo ve abrir los ojos y parpadear confundido—. ¿Dean?

—Cas.

—Me duele el trasero —dice aún adormilado con la voz más ronca de lo normal. Lo ve gemir con fastidio sobre la almohada.

—Lo sé, Cas —ríe sin humor, inseguro—, ¿estás bien?

Cas parpadea, terminando de despertarse. Gira un poco las caderas para quedar recostado de lado, no sin antes hacer un par de muecas que no logra reprimir. Dean tiene miedo de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no encuentra rastro de rencor en su mirada.

—Lo estaré —responde con tranquilidad—. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Ahora estoy mejor —admite Dean. Se sienta en la cama sin saber que decir. Estos momentos de chicas nunca han sido su fuerte, pero Cas merece mucho más que su incomodidad—. Sam me dijo que habló contigo, pero quiero asegurarme de que las cosas estén bien entre nosotros.

—Lo están, Dean —dice Cas, y Dean solo encuentra sinceridad en sus palabras—. Yo… Sam dijo que todo estaba perdonado.

—Y lo está, borrón y cuenta nueva, pizarra limpia ¿ _capiche_?

—Sí, capiche —sonríe Cas. Luego su sonrisa se tuerce en una mueca cuando intenta sentarse—. Me sentiré mejor cuando me dé una ducha fría, si no te importa.

—Adelante, amigo —concede Dean, ahora más tranquilo—. En el baño hay analgésicos, tómate dos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Puedo hacerlo? —pregunta Cas con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Por supuesto, no tienes que sufrir más de lo necesario.

Cas lo mira con curiosidad, girando un poco la cabeza como un cachorro confundido. Luego sonríe y pone una mano sobre su hombro.

—Te lo agradezco, Dean. Creo que ahora entiendo todo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu enojo, el castigo, lo… lo que dijiste —Cas lo mira con esos ojos azules como el hielo. Inclusive ahora sin su gracia, continúa atravesándolo con su mirada como el primer día—. Me siento feliz de ser parte de esta familia, a pesar de que destroces mi trasero.

Lo dice con voz profunda y segura, como si estuviera recitando versículos de la Biblia. Sí, definitivamente Cas sigue siendo el mismo.

—Está bien, está bien, solo no digas esas cosas en voz alta.

—De acuerdo, Dean.

—Ve y toma tu baño, estoy preparando hamburguesas.

Cas sonríe como un niño mientras se para y se dirige al baño. Dean se queda sobre la cama viéndolo cojear ligeramente, mientras frota el ardor en su trasero con una mano sobre sus bóxer. Esboza una sonrisa cansada. No esperaba tener que lidiar con otro hermano idiota, pero está feliz de tener a Cas en su vida. Y hará lo que sea para protegerlo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Muy pronto la parte dos.


End file.
